1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packages and manufacturing methods thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor package having proximity communication signal input terminals and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique referred to as “proximity communication” can overcome limitations of conductive electrical interconnections by using capacitive coupling to provide communications between two semiconductor devices. This technique can provide a higher density of input/output pads, such as a density about 100 times greater, than a typical density of input/output pads for traditional wire-bonding and flip-chip bonding. In addition, a distance between edges of these input/output pads can be smaller than 10 microns (μm). To achieve proximity communication, input/output pads included in each of multiple semiconductor devices or packages should be placed face-to-face with high accuracy. For example, achieving sufficiently accurate alignment (such as within about 10 μm) between the semiconductor devices or packages can be difficult. If such accurate alignment between the input/output pads of the semiconductor devices or packages is not achieved, this can result in displacement between the input/output pads and variable proximity communication capacitance. If the capacitance cannot be fixed, the quality of the signal can be diminished during transmission, or the signal may fail to be transmitted. Such alignment errors should therefore be eliminated or minimized during a semiconductor device packaging process.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the semiconductor package and related methods described herein.